The Forgotten
by Sarah Gore Blackplage
Summary: Raven Dusk Despair is out to seak avinge her family who was murdered by the team flare along with her black absol cumpanyon Shadow I do not own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**SGB: hey guys this is my new seeres for pokemon x and y with me on this enjoy and raven from my Kindom Broken Hearts and Attack on Tiyan seeres is in this dont ask how thatll b egsplned l8r I dont own pokemon**

Hi my name is Raven Dusk Despair when i was a yung child my family wes murdered by team flare and sense that nite that it hapen i hav sworn too defet them. I am 16 and i liv alone in a dungin witch many vampires like myself do that. There a lot of zubats in the dungin but the do not attack me because i am of there kin.  
I did not hav pokemon or train them but on thus nite ther was a cry at the door of the dungin.  
I opened the dor. I was wering my pijamas witch was a silky black gown with sher sleeves and slip on black baley flats. My hair witch changes depinding on my mood (its usuilly purple witch is a mix of red four my rath and anger and blue for my sadness with black streeks witch stand for depprression)  
My hair was in silk waves tha fal too my hips my eyes are voilit with pentigrams in them lik Cecil from black butler.  
I opened the door and ther lied a woumddc pokemon. I isntintly neiled down next to it it was a mega absol exept insted of white it was black!

"This is cleerly the doing of the team flare I murmured too myself "Ill get thos fucking assholes if the last thing i do! An u are going too help me" I said pashiomateky to the wombded pokemon.  
Using my heeling powers (ooc: va,pires posses heeling powers it's in Dracula) I heeled absol to full health.  
Ther you go absol I said but he didnt eespond "u dont like being called that do uou?"  
He shook whis head no "then I shall call you shadow" he liked it

In the morming we will begin training but hes a dark typ poke,on so we decided to begin training now at nite and it was raining


	2. Chapter 2

**SGB:sory 4 the lack of updites om yhis story ive Ben so egsited about playin pokemon x! I even baught a black 3rds LOL WELL ENJOY AND LEVE ERVIEWS**

It was rainung and cloudy an perfect whether to begin our rigerus jurney. Shadow, my black absol has Ben transformed into a vamire by me (exseptnwhen a pokemon or animal is teansformed into a vampire they sprout large demin wings it's in Dracula when he transformed his pet if u havent read it ur ilitirate)  
We exited the dungin witch was near vanaville. My roommate cyber was gonna go on a jurney of her own soon and we planed too meet up  
Cyber is a cyber goth that has robit arms, robot silver hair in pigtails red eye purple lips an cyber goth has a black an white gallade with robot blades his name is terminator.

Raven set out the rain want even ruinin my makeup or hair  
I was wearingb a goth ruffle dress kina Lolita style (sense this is japanees) with a corset over it, blac neehi fishnet legings and combat boots. I had black glooves on that were finerless and fishnet too.i had a little top hat in my har and my hair was down in flowy locks that reached my hips my skin was pale and scared from my self injerys  
I had a rosey dark pergime on that smeled dark and beautiful .  
We walked thriough the outskirts of vanaville until... We heard a voice!  
We turned it was that bich shauna. She loked preppy and hipster as fuck.  
"Re gear the fuck are you doing out hear? Like we need any more shity emo goth trainers. I'll show you" and she sent out a aromatisse!  
The aromatise lunched forth at me not noing ther was an absol behind me. Shadow sprung out and used night slash that one attack killed the aromatise!

"No! I'll get you four thus you bitch!,!" Shauna cried anonymously before... Calem showed up! "What is all the ruckus he asked all depprressedlu before seing me  
His eyes grew wide and shiny like in animes


	3. Chapter 3

**SGB: this chaper is deadicated 2 my frend Sad Robot ilu girl! Stay dark! An yes yhr caracter Cyber is mad after her am in my attack on titan fanfic yes s enjou an tel me what u think! Revjhws!**

Calems eyes, tehy where red and surounded by a natural dark shade that loks like eyelinrr his eyes got wider an softened.  
"Um.. Hi... He restorted shyly with a slight emo smile  
"Hello" I replied vampirly giving a small shy seductive smile with my fangs he had a houndoom named Ceberus  
Calem looked down dramaticky and there was his thoughts out loud and dramatic like in animes. "She's so... Perfect..." He thought, the razed his head and did a nervous anime sweat and blush  
"I'm Calem... I'm.. New too pokemon training."  
"Me too."

We walked corosively too vanaville to meet with the professor for training tips or something. We went too the countrr.  
"I'm sory I think the perfessor sycamore is in a meeting wiyh a young lady"  
Sudenky from behind a room the door opened- it was CYBER! She had Ben having sex with... PRIFEDDOR SYCAMORE!  
I gased


	4. Chapter 4

SGB: hey guys sory not upfiting this fanfic as much cause Im been very busy an still workin on hye others 2 so yeah thanx 4 reding reviews xoxo

Cyber what is tid?! I said in disnilif "I though u like Hangi?,"  
Cyber shoik her head sadly "ungortunitlu hangi and I had too break up when we sliped into this new universe" I unferstood.  
"Anyway said prefessor sycamore team flare has Ben spotted around the area! They are cominh this way and we must stop them at al cost"  
I clenched my fist in anher like they do in animes an looked doen dramitivly "I hate those fucking basterds an I will stop at nothing too reep fucking vengance upon them" I growled my hair turning purely rAth red but with black streeks still cause of anger and derpprresion  
When sudenly there was an exolusion and another!  
It was team flare! Their where destroying the city!  
Then the lab crumbled down around us...

TOO BE CONTINUED


End file.
